iQuotes
by CatherineObvi0us
Summary: A series of Seddie based oneshots inspired by various quotes. Includes happy, sad, weird, funny, short, and long stories. Rated T. NOTE: None of the oneshots have anything to do with each other.
1. The Breakup Aftermath

When you break up, your whole identity is shattered. It's like death.

The sky was dark and scattered with large gray clouds. Rain poured down heavily on the roof of the Puckett household, making it drip through in some areas.

Sam laid on her bed, her face stained with tears. She broke up with Freddie. The only guy she really, truly loved. It may be sappy, but it was the truth.

However, there was nothing to do now. He was most likely already over her and drooling over Carly once again. It seemed as if nothing Sam did would be good enough. Kissing him at the lock-in was a major mistake on her part, and she would regret it for the rest of her life. Her small bedroom had numerous photos of Carly and Freddie pinned up on the walls. Angrily, she marched over to them all and ripped them off to be put in the trash. The last picture she removed was of her and Freddie on their first date. Another tear rolled down her cheek and onto the photograph. More regret flooded into her head and before she knew it, the picture was ripped in half, laying in the palms of her hands.

Slowly, the blonde dropped them into her trash, one by one. No use in keeping them if no one cares about it.

Lighting flashed outside, followed by a roll of thunder. Sam never believed she would be in a situation like this. Being in love with someone who most likely only dated you out of pity was an experience she never wanted to go through again. Ever.

Her cellphone rang loudly; It was Carly. Sam wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone for a long time. It continued to ring, and she picked her phone off the nightstand and threw it into the trash forcefully. Nothing would get better, no matter how hard anyone tried to make it.

She opened up one of her drawers and rummaged through it. Eventually, she took out a box of matches she hid a few months ago. With a flick of a match onto the cardboard, she dropped the flame into her trash while it was still lit.

The pictures and cellphone began to burn, and the room became a bit smoky. Sam didn't care. She collapsed onto her bed and started to let tears fall once more.

Smoke from the small fire that was in the trash got thicker and darker. It was all spread out now. The smoke alarm started to go off and flash.

Once Sam decided enough was enough, she took a large glass of water from her dresser and poured it into the burning mess. Her face was hot and red from the fire that was now steadily beginning to fade out.

After opening her windows and clearing out some smoke, she pressed the buttom on the smoke alarm, making it stop abruptly.

Still silent, Sam sat down on her bedside. In her view, everything she does ends up in flames... and this time, literally.

It's like death.


	2. Frozen Yogurt Love

"I love being married. It's so great to find one special person you want to annoy for the rest of your life." - Rita Rudner

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sam and Freddie were walking along the sidewalks of downtown Seattle, fingers intertwined with one anothers. Holding hands in public was one thing Sam finally agreed to do. She's quite picky on how much PDA she wants to show, so at least this was a step up.

"Freddieee," Sam said in an excited tone, pointing to a small white building with blue accents, "Look. That's the new frozen yogurt shoppe that just opened yesterday! Can we go? Pretty please?"

Sam opened her eyes wide and curled her lip into a puppy dog face. Freddie couldn't say no to that. Especially when she asked politely.

"Sure." He smiled and led her through the door. The small bell that hung above it jingled making Sam smile as well.

The smell of ice cream and frozen yogurt shops always made her mouth water. It also didn't help that all of the flavors looked amazing.

As Sam and Freddie made their way to the line, they couldn't help but notice another couple sitting at a table in front of them. They looked to be in their twenties.

"Hey, look." Freddie whispered in Sam's ear and motioned to the table.

The couple chatted when all of a sudden, the girl grabbed a giant spoonful of the guy's yogurt and stuffed it into her mouth with a grin. On her finger was no other than a wedding ring.

She and her husband began to playfully bicker while she continued to tease him.

Both Sam and Freddie laughed quietly at them. It reminded them of how they acted.

The husband dipped his finger in his bowl and smeared some of the yogurt on her face.

"Oh, now you're getting it." The wife smirked and took a clump from the bowl and slapped it onto her husbands nose.

Both broke into a series of laughter. Freddie smiled, "Sam, they're like us."

"Yeah.." Sam said, still observing the couple.

Once the laughing died down, the wife pulled him into a kiss.

"Y'know what, forget what I just said." Sam winced and started to get yogurt and place toppings on it, "She's nothing like me. Grosss."

"Oh come on, they're in love." Freddie replied with a shrug and followed.

"So am I, but you don't see me being all sappy with you in public."

"Heh."

Once their bowls were filled to the rims with yogurt and topppings, Freddie paid and walked out of the shoppe where Sam was standing.

With an idea, he took some from his bowl and started to try and put some yogurt on Sam's face. However, she smacked it out of his hand.

"Nice try, hot shot." She smirked.

"Oh well. I tried." Freddie sighed.

Sam faked a frown, "Aw, Fweddy is sad because I won't kiss him."

"I am not." He protested, taking a bite of his yogurt.

"Are too."

"Am not"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

And before he knew it, Sam pressed her cold lips against his and pulled away.

She crossed her arms with a smile and stuffed her mouth with cookie crumbles, "Are too."


End file.
